One More Day
by Lady Yunaleska
Summary: Epilogue is up! But is this really the end? PG13 just in case...My first CCS story! Syaoran is back from Hong Kong, Sakura's ready to confess her feelings, but what happens when another girl tries to kill Sakura to get Syaoran? RR pleeze!
1. Deal with the Devil

Hi minna-san!!

This is my first CCS fic, so I hope you like it. It's my own version of the second movie, inspired by a dream I had, but there's no Void card, well, at least not yet. I might decide to put it in, I might not, I dunno... Oh, wait...I just got an idea, so yes, Void is in here! So basically it's 4 months after Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong, and after he confessed his feelings.

  


"..." words 

'...' thoughts 

(...) author's notes

Enjoy! 

**One More Day**

by Bitsney 

**Prologue**- Deal with the Devil

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT!? I can't kill her!"

  


A young girl took back her picture of another girl her age with emerald eyes and auburn hair. "Why not? I thought you were the all-powerful Prince of the Underworld!"

  


The dark figure with twisted devil horns and a forked tail moved out of the shadows, revealing his frightening face.

"Yes, I AM the Prince, but-"

  


The girl yelled and stomped her foot, "Well what's the problem?!"

  


Smoke burst out of the Prince's nose and flames shot up behind him. "NEVER interrupt me or ou will get NOTHING!!"

  


The girl just looked at him, scared but trying not to show it.

  


"Now, this Sakura you want dead, she has a heart as pure as God himself. Such purity makes it impossible for my evil to be near her. Even looking at that picture makes me cringe." he shuddered thinking of the picture.

  


"So are you saying you can't help me?"

  


"No, I could give you your own powers to defeat her. You know the the price." he sat on his throne and waited for her response.

  


"But, if you can't get near her, how could I?" the girl asked.

  


The Prince chuckled, "Simply because you do not have a pure evil heart like I do. You must kill someone before your heart is taken over completely by evil. A person with strong powers could make your heart pure again by bringing out the innocence of a young child deep within your heart, (think baby innocence) but-"

  


"Please stop, this is really confusing me..." the girl was fighting with herself (good concience vs bad concience) and the Prince saw this.

  


"Don't worry, Sakura's pureness won't hurt you..." 

  


'..yet' he thought.

  


Suddenly a paper appeared along with a pen and floated to the girl. "This is a Soul Contract. Sign it with your blood, and I will give you the powers you need in return for your soul."

  


As the girl reached for the pen, it shot out and pricked her finger, drawing her blood into the barrel.

  


"Ouch!" she tried to ignore her pounding finger and signed the contract. "There."

  


The contract flew over to the Prince, and he glanced at it quickly before making it disappear. Then he shot a black beam into the girl's heart.

  


"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" she sceamed out of shock, and could feel the darkness taking over her heart, yet it didn't hurt.

  


"All done. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Otaka." They shook hands, and the girl's now-black aura radiated from her body. She smiled and the Prince could see the glint of darkness in her blue eyes.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew, my computer froze and I had to write this twice! Well now that it's finished, how is it? This is S+S, they come in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Just one would be nice and then I'll continue.

  


See ya next time! :D


	2. Reaquaintances

Here we go! Many thanks to **MoshiMoshiQueen** for reviewing my story!

I don't think I made it very clear in the first chapter, Syaoran isn't the Prince of the Underworld, he's a normal person, just like Sakura. I left out the part where Satan mentions Syaoran because it was worded weird. I should have kept that in I guess. ^-^ oh well, my bad. :P

_**?:Ahem....**_

_**Bits: Hmm? Oh yeah, Kero is going to be here as my co-host!**_

_**Kero: Thaaaaaats right! Just make sure you gimme my cake like you promised.**_

_**Bits: Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, on with the story!**_

_**Kero: Enjoy!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

~...~ memories

(...) authors notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One More Day**

by Bitsney

**Chapter 1- Reaquaintances**

~I love you!~

Those three words still echoed in her mind after four months. Sakura was lying in her bed thinking about it, thinking about Syaoran, and when he would come back. She sighed and looked at her clock; 6:45am.

'Might as well get up,' she thought.

Sakura chuckled when she heard Kero talking in his sleep, "mumble....cake...mumble..must beat Suppi..record..." 

Since it was still early, Sakura decided to take a shower before going downstairs for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're up early kaijuu."

"..." Sakura sat at the table and ignored her brother.

"What? No yelling at me?" Touya eyed her suspiciously. "Hmm...you're thinking about that chinese gaki, aren't you?"

She stopped eating her breakfast and glared at him."His NAME is Syaoran, and why does it matter to you what I'm thinking about?!"

"Whoa, calm down Sakura! I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself since he went home in China."

"I'm sorry, Oniichan." she smiled at him, "Don't worry I'll be fine....HOEEE!! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura ran to the door and hurriedly put on her skates, then took off for school.

'I guess some things never change.' Touya shook his head and began cleaning up her mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura sped around the corner, she didn't see someone walking around it, and they crashed with a loud BANG!!

"I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive m- huh? What are you doing here?" Sakura stared at the boy rubbing his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bits: There! How was th-"

Kero: Heeeeeeey!!

Bits: What?

Kero: Tsk tsk. How could you leave them with a cliffhanger, and after you told so many how much you hate those!

Bits: Oh, well I guess I can keep going, but ONLY in this chapter! A story's no good without cliffhangers! And it was pretty short...

Kero:*smiles evilly and points to readers* Now you ALL owe me a piece of cake!

Bits: KERO!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh...I'm so sorry Eriol!" she helped him up. (hehe...thought is was Syaoran, right?)

"That's ok, Sakura." They started walking to the school together.

"So, why are you back here? I thought your mission was done and you had to go back to England."

"Well, it is, but I like it here and wanted to come back for a little while longer." Eriol looked away. 'Sorry to lie to you, Sakura.'

"Oh, alright. It's nice to see you again!" they reached the school with just minutes to spare.

The classroom door swung open, and Sakura ran to her seat just as the bell rang. "Ohayo, Tomoyo!"

"Ohayo Sakura, late as usual."

"All right, class, please take your seats." Mr. Terada leaned on his desk. "It turns out that Eriol Hiiragisawa (is that right?) has decided to stay with us for another school year."

Eriol walked into the room and smiled. "Hi everyone, nice to see you again!"

"Welcome back, Eriol. Please take a seat behind Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo blushed a little when Eriol smiled at her.

As he was walking to his seat, Sakura's head jolted up and turned to the door. 'It can't be.'

"We have another student coming back as well. Please welcome Syaoran Li."

When Syaoran entered the room, his amber eyes wandered until they met emerald eyes, which made him flash Sakura an 'aren't you glad to see me?' smile her way.

"It looks like the only seat left is behind Miss Kinomoto..." Mr. Terada raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. "Which I don't think you'll mind since you can't seem to stop STARING at her."

Sakura and Syaoran blushed and hung their heads low so no one would see it. The whole class was laughing at them, and Syaoran ran to his seat, Tomoyo capturing every moment of course.

Mr. Terada was _not_ amused. "Settle down, Daidouji what did I tell you about bringing that camera to class?? Let's start the day's lesson.."

As he blabbered on about square roots and fractions, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at Sakura.

'HOE... why does he have to do that?' she could sense his eyes on her and was getting uncomfortable.

"Li, please give me the answer to #13."

'she's so beautiful.."

"Li?"

'I hope she didn't forget my promise.'

"Ahem...MISTER LI!!"

Syaoran jumped out of his seat. "Y-yes-s..sensei?"

"Your first day back and already slacking off! I'm going to let you off this time, but PLEASE pay attention to the lesson instead of Sakura's head."

They both blushed furiously, again. "S-sorry. It won't happen again!"

The rest of the class burst out laughing, all except for a redhead in the corner.

'Soon, Syaoran, I will make you mine...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bits: So _now_ can I stop Kero?

Kero: Umm...yeah I guess so.

Bits: Good! So what did you all think of it? The plot is developing slowly but the action starts to heat up in the next chapter!

Kero: Remember to review please!!

Bits: Yes your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Kero: See you next time! 

Bits: Ja ne! 


	3. Time is Running Out

_**Hi minna-san! This is your host with a new name, Lady Yunalesca, previously Bitsney!**_

_**Kero: And of course the wonderful co-host Kero!**_

_**LY: Yes, now I'm veeeerry sorry that I took so long to put this chapter up I've been very busy lately.**_

_**Kero: Okay okay, I'm sure they forgive you now you have to stop blabbering and write write write!!!**_

_**LY: ¬_¬' Kero be nice or I won't give you any cake!!!!**_

_**Kero:*cowers in the corner* ok I'll be good...**_

_**LY: Thankies to everyone who reviewed!! Now on with the story!!**_

_**Kero: Enjoy!**_

"talking"

-thoughts- 

**One More Day**

by Lady Yunalesca

**Ch.2- Time is Running Out**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohhhhh I'm so hungry!" Tomoyo's stomach rumbled as the trio (you know who I mean) walked home together after school.

"Sakura, why don't we get something to eat? I heard there's a new café downtown."

"Sure!" Sakura was hesitating with her next question, but couldn't understand why. She turned around and was tongue-tied,(hehe that rhymes) "S-Syaoran, you...come..uh....want...to...er....Do you want to come?" 

He chuckled at the way Sakura was talking but said, "Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all sitting at a table in the café talking about different things when a redhead girl came over and sat down with them. 

"Hi guys! Whatcha talking about?"

They all looked at her clueless.

"What's wrong? Don't you know me?" she said.

"Um..." Sakura looked at Tomoyo for support, but she was just as confused as her and Syaoran.

"Syaoran, you of all people should recognize me!" she gave him a sad look.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue who you are." he avoided her face so she wouldn't know he was lying.

"WHAT!?" she stood up and continued shouting. "You were my science partner for half of the school year!"

Sakura blinked, and then she remembered, "Oh! You're Kaori O-something aren't you?"

She shot an annoyed glare at Sakura. "YES, I am Kaori Otaka, but I was hoping Syaoran would remember me."

Syaoran sensed a dark aura fuming out of her. "Um, Kaori, don't think me crazy, but do you, um, know any magic?"

Kaori laughed nervously, "Ha ha, what makes you think that? I don't believe in magic!" -How does he know?- "Um, I better go. Nice talking to you, Syaoran!"

She gave the girls that nasty look again. "Sakura, Tomoyo."

But before running off, Kaori gracefully slipped a little package into Sakura's drink without anyone noticing.

-What's her problem?- Tomoyo turned back to Syaoran. "So do you remember her?"

He sighed, "Yeah, but I'd rather not even know her. Let's just say she's much worse than Meiling could ever be."

They all laughed, but then Sakura's face turned serious. "Syaoran, did you sense something from her?"

"You felt it too? I think she's bad news, Sakura. You should stay away from her." Syaoran looked worried.

Sakura just nodded and took a sip of her juice, then decided to change the subject. "So what should we- ugh..." she suddenly fainted, and Syaoran caught her just before she hit the floor. (of course ^-^)

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Tomoyo yelled for someone to call an ambulance, and Syaoran checked her pulse.

-Oh no- Tomoyo saw Syaoran turn pale as a ghost and she started to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is working perfectly." Kaori peered around the corner at the fallen cardcaptor.

"Interesting choice, Kaori."

She spun around and was shocked. "Diavolo! What are you doing here! People can see you!" 

He flicked his forked tail around. "No they can't."

"Oh, um, well can we go somewhere else, people are staring at me." Diavolo snapped his fingers and they were instantly transported to Penguin Park.

"Ack! Warn me before you do that!" Kaori held her spinning head. "Hey, how was Syaoran able to tell that I knew magic?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Other people with magic powers can sense your magic. You need to control it more when your emotions change, especially when you are angry. Good luck." With that, Diavolo vanished, and a puff of smoke was left behind.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not done!" Kaori stomped her foot angrily, and Diavolo reappeared.

"What now?"

"So Syaoran has magic abilities too. Can I sense his magic?"

He thought a moment. "Well, did you notice him glowing at all?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Well, now that you mention it, he did glow sorta green when I was talking to him."

"Well, there you have it. That's his magic aura."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Sakura was glowing pinkish! I thought it was just the light!" she ran back and forth in a panic. "Oh no no no! Now my poison won't work right!"

"You still have much to learn. Oh, I forgot what I came her for; your powers will only last until the end of the week, you have 6 days left to kill Sakura. Her magic will make this rather difficult. Good luck." he vanished just as an ambulance race by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**LY: Alrighty! There's the next chapter! I hope you liked it.**_

_**Kero: We will post the next chapter ASAP....**_

_**LY: ....but school's starting on Tuesday so it will be tougher, but I will do my best!**_

_**Kero: Ahem....**_

_**LY: Fine fine!! I have to go take Kero out for cake now, so remember,**_

_**Kero: R+R pleeeze!**_

_**LY: See ya next time!**_


	4. Interruptions

_**Konnichi wa, minna-san!! I am soooooo sooooooo sorry that I'm taking forever to get the next chapters up. Grade 10 isn't easy I've got no time for anything! *sigh*.**_

_**Kero: ....zzzz.....**_

_**LY: he he... KERO!!! I TOLD YOU NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!!!**_

_**Kero: WAAAAAAH!!! S-sorry!**_

_**LY: That's ok. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Now on with the story!!**_

_**Kero: *yawn!* ya here you go, enjoy!! ...mumble...can't believe she woke me up just for that.....**_

_**"words"**_

_**-thoughts-**_

_**(author's words)**_

**One More Day**

by Lady Yunalesca

**Ch.3- Interruptions**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own CCS please don't sue me. Clamp is the rightful owner, and the song in this chapter belongs to Glass Tiger._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her bed. She looked around, and it took her a minute to realize where she was. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned." Sakura was startled, she hadn't even noticed the nurse beside her bed. "P-poisoned?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we got all of it out of you. You gave your friends quite a scare, especially that young man, uh... shoot I can't remember his name," she smiled, "But I'll go get them for you." then the nurse left Sakura alone with her thoughts.

"Syaoran..." her eyes sparkled remembering the night before he left.

*~***flashback***~*

"Okay, attention, everyone!" Tomoyo spoke into the microphone.

"Syaoran here wants to sing a song for a special someone, so come sit down and listen for a while, 'k?" she winked at Sakura and handed Syaoran the mic.

Everyone close to the cardcaptor gang was at Syaoran's apartment having a farewell party for him (Chiharu, Yamazaki, etc.), and he asked Tomoyo to bring over her karaoke machine; she of course said yes.

Tomoyo popped the CD in and the music began. Syaoran was nervous singing in front of all his friends, especially seeing Tomoyo setting up her camera, but when he saw Sakura smiling at him, all the fear went away....

_**You take my breath away**_

_**Love thinks it's here to stay**_

_**There's still so much for me to do**_

_**And I can't stop loving you**_

_**Oh....... can this be true?**_

Everyone began clapping to the beat as Syaoran sang the next verse.

_**If you could see what I have seen**_

_**Broken hearts and broken dreams.**_

_**Then I wake up and your not there**_

_**Pain finds me everywhere**_

_**Oh! But you don't care.**_

He jumped off the make-shift stage and took Sakura's hand.

_**Don't forget me when I'm gone**_

_**My heart would break.**_

_**I have loved you for so long**_

_**It's all I can take.**_

Now everyone got up and was dancing, except Sakura; she was mesmerized by Syaoran's voice, singing only to her.

_**Then I wake up and your not there**_

_**Pain finds me everywhere**_

_**Oh! But you don't care.**_

_**Don't forget me when I'm gone**_

_**My heart would break.**_

_**I have loved you for so long**_

_**It's all I can take.**_

They all cheered as the song ended and Syaoran sat down, still holding Sakura's hand when she said, "Don't worry Syaoran, I could never forget you."

*~***end flashback***~*

"....and I never did."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Syaoran paced back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital, worried sick about Sakura.

"Syaoran, please stop that. You're making me dizzy." Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

He stopped pacing and sat next to Tomoyo and held his head. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one in love with her!"

"Hey! I'm her cousin and her best friend! That doesn't mean I'm not worried too!" Tomoyo put her hand on his shoulder. "You just have to trust in Sakura and believe she can pull through."

"Yeah. Thanks Tomoyo." he lifted his head and smiled at her.

A nurse carrying a clipboard came through the waiting room door. "Excuse me, you two are friends of Sakura Kinomoto, right?"

Syaoran leapt up and almost ran over the nurse. "Is she alright?!"

"Calm down, she's just fine. We moved her from the ER to a private room, number 208. You can go see her if you'd like."

"Really!?" his face lit up.

"You go ahead, I'm going to wait for Sakura's father and brother to get her." Tomoyo knew he'd want to be alone with Sakura for a while, "Oh, take these with you." she handed him the flowers that she brought.

Syaoran quickly thanked her before rushing to the elevator.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SLAM!!!!!

The whole house shook when Kaori shut the door that hard, and she ran up to her room.

"Kaori? Are you all right dear?" her mother called.

Kaori tried her best not to sound angry. "Y-yes mom! Uh... the wind must have made the door close too hard!"

"Oh, all right."

She flopped down on the bed with her book of spells and potions. She opened it to the poison spell she used on Sakura and read the warning:

_****Can only be use on those without magic. Magic users have a built-in resistance to these types of spells.****_

-How could I be so careless?- Kaori continued to flip through each page looking for the right spell. -I need something strong...-

She stopped on a spell with a picture of a huge wave surrounded by a serpent. After carefully reading it, she said to herself, "MM.. this might be just the one I need." she grinned and her eyes flickered a deep red.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*knock knock*

Sakura looked up and managed to say, "Come in."

Syaoran entered the dimly lit room and handed her the flowers.

"For me? You shouldn't have, I'm not really that sick."

Syaoran pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed. "What do you mean? You were poisoned, Sakura, " tears formed in his eyes, "You... you could have died."

He quickly blinked away the tears and took her hand. "I couldn't live with myself if you died."

Sakura smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. "It wasn't your fault, Syaoran. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"That's what bugs me; knowing that I can't do anything to help." he lowered his head. "I feel like I've let you down."

Sakura slowly shook her head. "Don't say that! I'm grateful to have friends like you and Tomoyo who waited all this time just to see how I was. You guys are always there for me," she lifted his head. "Just having you here lets me know how much you care." Sakura took a deep breath, "Syaoran... I.... I..."

The door opened and Tea, Fujitaka and Tomoyo walked in. Touya immediately saw Syaoran holding Sakura's hand and freaked out. "Aaaah!! The gaki's back! LET GO OF MY SISTER'S HAND!!"

As Fujitaka tried to restrain him from killing the poor kid, Syaoran decided to make him more angry by kissing Sakura's hand. "I hope you feel better soon."

A very silent "Hoee..." could be heard from Sakura, who was turning a nice shade of red.

"Argh!! Baka kuso! I'm gonna kill you!"

Tomoyo sighed, "Look what you've done now..."

After the nurse gave Touya a small shot to relax him, the rest could finally talk to Sakura. Her father was the first to speak, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired because of the sleeping gas,"**(**can't remember what that was for...**) **she smiled. "But at least I don't have to stay here all night."

Tomoyo still looked worried, "Yeah, but maybe you shouldn't come with us on the field trip tomorrow."

"Are you kidding!? I've been waiting two weeks to go to the aquarium! I'm going, and no one can stop me! I feel perfectly fine!" Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

They all laughed. "You're so kawaii when you pout," Syaoran blushed when he realized what he said, "Did I say that out loud?"

If it weren't for the tranquilizer, Touya would have tried to kill Syaoran again, but instead he just laughed with everyone else. "We better get you home, then. I'll bring Touya downstairs and we'll wait for you." Fujitaka kissed his daughter's forehead and left carrying the sedated Touya with him.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo forced a smile; she was still worried about Sakura. She waved and left the room.

Syaoran stood up to leave,"Make sure you get lots of rest, okay?"

Sakura nodded, but as Syaoran was about to leave, he found Sakura hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Um... Syaoran?"

"Hm? What is it?"

-Here goes nothing!- "Um... I.... I..."

"Knock knock," the nurse walked in, "You have another visitor."

Kaori shyly entered the room. -Rats, she looks fine!-

"What do you want?!" Syaoran glared at Kaori. Sakura winced. She didn't like Syaoran angry.

"Oh, I heard what happened... you seem fine now." Kaori looked disappointed, but then forced a smile and grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Great! Syaoran, are you leaving? I'll come with you!"

"Um, go ahead Syaoran..."

"But what were you going to say?"

"Oh, um, I just...wanted to thank you again.... for waiting for me."

He smiled, "Anytime. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sakura let go of his hand and her eyes followed him down the hall as he yelled, trying to get Kaori off of him. While she slipped out of the bed and got her things together, she looked at the door. -Why is it so hard to tell him?-

Inside Sakura's bag a card's glow slowly faded....

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**LY: Ah! Finally done!! I tried to make this chapter longer but holy it's hard! ^-^**_

_**Kero:....zzzz......**_

_**LY: Oh he's sleeping again. Well, I guess he'll just not get any **_**cake ****_today._**

_**Kero: ..zzzzz..... huh? Did someone say cake?**_

_**LY: Yes but you'll only get some if you do your job. Well, everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to put Ch.4 up next week. **_

_**Kero: *yawns and rubs eyes* And don't forget to review please!! Now, where's my cake?? ^**_w**_^_**

  
  



	5. Aquatic Adventures Part I

**Konnichi wa, minna-san, and Merry (late) Christmas! I'm terribly sorry that I took so long to update the story, school's taking up a lot of my time. But, holidays are here now, so I have some extra time to type!**

**Kero: Yummy.. all those Christmas cakes and candies..... I can't wait for next year!**

**LY: yes, well, Mr. Chubby, time to make a new year's resolution... perhaps cutting down on those sweets?**

**Kero: NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER never never never....**

**LY: He he... anyway, here's the next chapter, I've been trying to make them longer. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

  
  


**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue, you wouldn't get any money from me cuz I have none!**

  
  


**One More Day**

by Lady Yunalesca

Ch.4- Aquatic Adventure Part I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Good morning!" Mr. Terada's classroom door opened and Sakura cheerfully walked to her seat.

"Well, you certainly look better," Tomoyo glanced at the clock, "And you're early!"

Sakura flexed her muscles and smiled, "Yep! I've never felt better!"

A pale pink rose was unexpectedly thrust into her face from behind. "Hoe? What's this for?" she turned around and stared confused at Syaoran, who was slowly turning red, and delicately she took the flower.

Syaoran replied, "I still feel really horrible that I couldn't help you yesterday."

Sakura was touched. She got up and gave Syaoran a big hug, making him turn even more red. "Thanks, Syaoran, but you know it wasn't your fault. Please stop beating yourself up over this," she sat back down and smiled, "I'm fine now, so let's just move on."

Syaoran let it go, but he could see in her eyes that she was still really scared. ~ That's Sakura,~ he thought, ~ never wanting to worry others with her problems~

Kaori saw Sakura hug Syaoran, and she was furious. She completely forgot to hide her aura. Syaoran and Sakura's heads both snapped towards Kaori, who had quickly looked away and struggled to look happy and conceal her aura. Syaoran noticed, however, that before she looked away, Kaori had an evil glare fixed on Sakura.

Tomoyo saw the surprised look on her friends' faces, thinking she must have done something weird, "What's wrong you guys?"

Before they could answer, Mr. Terada walked in. "Alright, please take your seats." he opened a tan coloured portfolio. "For your trip to the aquarium today, you'll be in groups of five. Each group will get a camera, so get some good pictures, it will count toward your grade."

Some of the children quietly groaned as he began reading the groups off the list in front of him. "..and the third group is Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kaori, and..."

~Please no please no please no...~ Syaoran crossed his fingers. Tomoyo crossed her fingers as well, but she was thinking ~Please him please him please him...~

".... Eriol. One of you please come get your camera."

"No!" Syaoran silently cried as he got up to receive their camera. Tomoyo, on the other hand, made Sakura giggle at the huge smile on her face and the way her eyes sparkled hearing Eriol's name be called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Terada finished reading the aquarium rules and gave each group a map. "....so, one last time, make sure you follow the rules, and have fun! We'll meet back in the lobby at 12 o'clock for lunch."

Syaoran handed the camera to Tomoyo, "Here, you're good with cameras and stuff, so you should take the pictures."

"So, where should we go first?" Eriol traced his finger along the map.

"Let's let Syaoran decide!" They all looked over and saw Kaori hanging on Syaoran's arm, just like Meiling, except she was playing with his hair as if they were dating.

"Ah! Will you get off me!" Syaoran tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge. 

Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear, "I see what Syaoran meant when he said Kaori was worse than Meiling."

Sakura could only nod, she was getting jealous and angry.

"Um..." Eriol sensed the tension and tried to distract everyone. "Why don't we go that way?" He pointed to his left.

Kaori gave him the death glare, but smiled again when Syaoran said, "Sounds good to me."

They started to walk out of the lobby, while Eriol glared back at Kaori and muttered, "I don't trust her."

Tomoyo looked back, "Did you say something, Eriol?"

"Uh, no, Tomoyo, nothing at all. Shall we go?" He held out his arm.

"S-sure." she shyly took his arm, and walked down the hall, both of their faces tinged light pink.

The group made their way through many halls, and the walls were made mostly of large aquariums filled with lots of different types of fish. Tomoyo was happily snapping pictures, and Syaoran managed to get Kaori off of him for a few minutes, claiming that she bruised his arm. Of course, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Syaoran. Eventually they came to an exhibit with a large round pool in the center. The walls here were also large fish tanks, but they noticed that the ceiling was made of a huge glass dome that let the sunlight get through to the sea creatures. They were so captivated by this that no one even noticed the sign they walked by, which read "Exhibit closed."

"Wow! The water is so clear! It's beautiful!" Sakura leaned over the railing to get a better look. 

"Be careful, Sakura." Syaoran was desperately trying, once again, to pry Kaori off him, but it seemed that every time he talked to or about Sakura she would hold on tighter.

Kaori was happily clinging to Syaoran when a sign in front of the pool caught her eye. "Um, I'll be right back, I think I left my... notebook! Um... in the endangered fish exhibit."

She ran around the corner, and making sure that no one was around, she took out a book and began chanting. Kaori ran back when she heard a loud scream and her group shouting, "Sakura!"

Sakura was splashing around trying to get back on land, but the water was at least 5 feet below the top. "What happened?! I thought I heard Sakura scream!" Kaori forced herself to look panicked.

Tomoyo frantically looked around for help, but other people took notice of the sign and stayed out of the exhibit. "The railing somehow broke and Sakura fell in the water!"

"What?! Isn't that the shark pool?!" Kaori looked scared, but inside she was laughing at Sakura's feeble attempts to get out of the pool.

This news made Tomoyo faint, but Eriol caught her and gently put her on the ground. Sakura also heard the word 'shark' and started panicking even more. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach the top.

Then Syaoran's heart stopped when he saw that familiar dorsal fin.

(**plays JAWS music**)

He laid on the ground and tried to reach Sakura's hand, but she was too far away. The fin was getting closer...

"HELP ME!"

~I can't use my magic in front of Kaori...~ Syaoran thought, ~But Sakura....~ "Argh! Come on Sakura! Try harder! I've almost got you!" he shouted.

"Syaoran!" just as he was about to reach Sakura's hand, Kaori pulled him away, "Get back! You might get pulled in, too!"

"What are you doing Kaori!?" The creature finally got underneath Sakura and leapt up. 

"Aaahh!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA!!!" tears formed in Syaoran's eyes and he tried to go to her, but Kaori held him back. 

Then he heard the friendly nickering of a dolphin and opened his eyes to see Sakura sitting on the dolphin with her eyes shut tight and crying.

"Sakura!" he roughly pushed Kaori aside and pulled Sakura off the dolphin and into his arms.

Sakura hugged him tight. "Syaoran? Wh-what happened? Am- am I-"

"Shh..." Syaoran cut her off, "You're safe now." he didn't care that she was getting him soaked, he was just happy she was okay and held her close. Both of them were softly crying tears of joy.

"Ahem, I don't mean to ruin this special moment, but you should move away from the edge, don't you think?" Eriol was knelt beside Tomoyo, and glaring at Kaori; she looked disappointed.

The tow didn't hear Eriol and were still holding each other when Tomoyo woke up. They came back to reality when they heard, "KAWAII!!!" and saw the little red light on Tomoyo's video camera.

Kaori was flipping mad, but she managed to hide her aura. When she took a better look at the sign, she found it said "**Shark exhibit**", but what she failed to read underneath the words in smaller print was "next week". ~Ooh! I'm such an idiot!~

Eriol read her thoughts, and immediately suspected she was behind the incident. As Tomoyo and Sakura went off to get dry clothes for Sakura, Eriol began 'mind-talking' to Syaoran about Kaori.

~Syaoran, don't you think it's weird how as soon as Kaori left the railing broke?~

Yeah. Just look at her now; she looks disappointed that there wasn't a shark ready to eat Sakura.

~You're right. You had better watch over Sakura carefully. I can sense powerful magic coming from Kaori.~

Don't worry, I will.

They ended their telepathic conversation and left the exhibit to meet Sakura and Tomoyo. Kaori just watched the two leave and thought sadly, ~They don't trust me anymore~ then slowly walked to catch up with them while trying to think up a new plan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kero:...NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER......**

**LY: Well, there you go! I promise to put up Part II within the next week, since I still have a week of vacation left.**

**Kero: .....NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER.....**

**LY: Okay, Kero, you don't have to cut down on sweets! Just please stop yelling!**

**Kero: NEVER NE- *sniffle.... * you promise?**

**LY: Yes.... Here, have some cake right now.**

**Kero: Oh boy! *munch munch munch***

**LY: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to review! It's great motivation for me, I really appreciate every comment and/or tip from you guys! Ja ne!**

  
  



	6. Aquatic Adventures Part II

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Here's the next chapter within the week, as promised! Kero won't be here for a while because I can't think of anything new to write for him...hehe sorry! ^-^' So anywho, here it is, enjoy! And please remember to review! Many thanks to those who did! I love reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, and the "chants" in this chapter are from a song by Enya called _Tempus Vernum_.

  
  


**One More Day**

by Lady Yunalesca

Ch.5- Aquatic Adventures: Part II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, when are you going to tell him?" Tomoyo played back her video of a few minutes ago.

"What? Tomoyo this isn't the time to talk about that! I'm still in shock from what happened." Sakura and Tomoyo were in the ladies' bathroom getting some dry clothes.

"Ohohoho! I don't know about that; Syaoran seems to have calmed you down pretty good!" she shoved the video in front of Sakura.

"Hoeee...." Sakura blushed seeing how content she looked in Syaoran's arms.

"I think I'll call this one.... Getting Closer." Tomoyo laughed, "But really, Sakura, how come you haven't told him yet?"

"...."

"I'll bet it's because of that Kaori girl clinging to Syaoran all the time! You don't have to worry about her, Sakura, I know that you and Syaoran are meant to be together, and nothing can stop that!"

"... um, let's just get back to the others." Sakura didn't want to think about telling Syaoran her feelings right now, but she couldn't get him out of her mind.

'Why _can't _ I tell him?' Sakura and Tomoyo came back to the lobby, and they saw Kaori still clinging to Syaoran. Sakura suddenly felt a feeling she'd never felt before. It was like anger, but different. She felt sad at the same time. Before she could make sense of these feelings, she was distracted by the other groups coming into the lobby rather loudly.

Mr. Terada raised his hand and called to get his class' attention, "Okay, for the next 45 minutes you can go wherever you like to eat your lunch, just make sure you're back by one o'clock."

Everyone went their separate ways again, excitedly talking about what they saw earlier and where to go next.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I think there are some picnic tables just outside of it." Eriol suggested.

They made their way outside and sat at a table under a cherry tree, and Tomoyo noticed something, "Hey, where did Kaori go?"

"I guess she didn't want to come with us," Sakura said, thankful that Kaori was gone for a while.

"Actually, I'm glad she didn't come," Eriol looked at Syaoran, then Sakura, who was shocked at Eriol's rudeness. "It'll give us a chance to talk about this stalker, and I don't really trust her."

Sakura thought about that for a moment, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! This morning I felt a dark aura in the classroom, and I'm pretty sure it was coming from Kaori."

"Oh, so that's what you were looking at! Since she sits beside me, I thought you guys were staring at me." Tomoyo chuckled, "Sorry, go on."

"So, do you think she's the one trying... um... to kill me?" Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe, but what could be her motive?" Syaoran was amazed and scared that someone would want to kill the love of his life. "Just be careful around her, and make sure you have the Sakura cards with you all the time, in case I'm not around."

Sakura turned a pale pink and smiled. 'He's so protective of me, I feel so safe with him.' "I always have the cards, just in case." she patted her bag.

"I don't know why anyone would want to kill you." Tomoyo looked worriedly at her friend.

'I can think of a reason.' Eriol remembered Tomoyo's video and the look on Kaori's face when she saw that. His eyes drifted from Sakura to Syaoran and thought of how clingy Kaori was to Syaoran; just like Meiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you all had a relaxing break," Mr. Terada said, "As a special treat, the manager of the aquarium told me that you will all get a chance to swim with the dolphins; they're giving you all free diving lessons!"

The class cheered. "You already did that!" Tomoyo giggled to Sakura.

"Yeah, but this time I can enjoy it!"

The class followed Mr. Terada outside and to a large pool. A female instructor with all her diving gear on came out the door and stood in front of the class to begin her lesson.

"So, first, if you'll all get your wetsuits on and get into your groups, we can begin!"

After explaining how to use the air tanks and such, the instructor continued, "Now, before we take you to different parts of the aquarium, I'd like to see you all practice in this pool to make sure you know what to do. Have fun!" she climbed up a short tower so she could see the whole pool and watched carefully.

After about 15 minutes, the instructor blew the whistle and everyone got out of the pool. "Okay, that was great, but some of you still need practice." she told the other instructors where to take certain groups, and then she came up to Sakura.

"I'd like to take your group to see the octopus, since you seem to really know what you're doing."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, "I love that octopus!"

"Great! Follow me!"

They all kinda waddled to the octopus pool because of their flippers, and some other people in the aquarium were pointing and laughing at them. "Mommy! Look! Giant penguins!"

"Argh... why do we have to do this!?" Syaoran stopped waddling and refused to move.

"Aw, come on Syaoran! It'll be fun!" Sakura lightly pushed him forward.

Kaori scowled at Sakura and latched back on to Syaoran's arm. "Hey, watch what you're doing! He might get hurt."

That one vein in Syaoran's head started pulsing, "GET OFF ME!!! I hardly know you and you're annoying me! And I'm a lot stronger than you think I am, Kaori! Besides," he calmed down, "Sakura wouldn't hurt me!"

Kaori disregarded his yelling and stayed stuck to his arm.

'I think I'm right.' Eriol thought.

Sakura winced at Syaoran's yelling, she forgot how mean he could be at times.

The group soon came to a set of doors that led to another outdoor pool, and they prepared to get in.

"So, the octopus should be in hiding, but he'll probably come out when you get in. Just keep far away from the tentacles and you'll be fine. Have fun!" the instructor walked into a nearby surveillance room to watch everyone and make sure they were safe.

Tomoyo and Sakura were the first to jump in. "Come on you guys!" The boys wouldn't budge, so Tomoyo pulled Eriol in.

"Hey! No fair!" he said.

"This is stupid," Syaoran saw that mischievous grin on Sakura's face. "Oh no, you're not getting me in th- aaaaah!" he was too slow, Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" she smiled, which made Syaoran's frown disappear. 'How can I stay mad at that cute smile?'

"Are you coming, Kaori?" Sakura tried to be nice to Kaori, but it was hard to forget that feeling and that Kaori might be her stalker.

"I-in a minute. I just need to adjust my air tank." but Kaori actually had other plans.

"Okay!" with that, the four put on their masks and went under, Syaoran mumbling,"I hate this," before going after the rest.

"Now's my chance!" Kaori waved her hand and was instantly covered with a black robe to hide her identity. Kaori closed her eyes and began chanting:

_Ergo, oceanis, maritimus_

_Septentrio, meridies_

_Autumnus et tempus vernum...._

Suddenly waves were forming, huge waves that reached the ceiling. Time outside of the pool stopped, and massive walls grew up around it. Down below, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and nodded, then swam to the surface.

"-gasp- Look at these waaaaaaa-" a gigantic wave came crashing down on Sakura and Syaoran, swishing them deep down into the water. 

Tomoyo and Eriol struggled to get them, but eventually they were able to bring the two back up.

"Sakura! The clow cards!" Syaoran shouted as he raced away from another wave.

"Right!" she pulled out her key, "Key that holds the powers of the stars, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you! RELEASE!"

'Clow cards?' Kaori was puzzled at this kind of magic.

"Float card! Release and dispel!" the float gently lifted the four out of the water. Just then, another wave prepared to pull Sakura down.

"Wind! Come forth!" a gust of wind pulled Sakura away just in time.

"Thanks, Syaoran!" she took out another card. "Freeze! Release and dispel!"

A giant wave froze only a foot away from Tomoyo, who was screaming and covering her head. The float carefully placed the kids on the ice and returned to its card form.

"This is really weird." Tomoyo trembled.

"At least it's over. Do you-wh-whoa!" the ice began to shake, and they saw a bright glow underneath it, accompanied with a low growl.

"I think you spoke too soon, Sakura." Syaoran tried to hold his balance and Sakura's on the slippery glacier.

Eriol pointed to the center of the glow. "Look! It's the octopus!"

"But why is it glowing?" Sakura gasped as she witnessed what was happening; the octopus' eight legs merged into one long, slimy tail and its body thinned out. A forked tongue flickered from its mouth; the octopus had become an enormous serpent!

"Rise, my pet! Ignis, caoelum!" they all turned around to find a short cloaked figure with a ball of fire in her hand. She shot the ball into the ice, and the serpent emerged from the hole in a fury.

The creature roared and created lightning spheres in its mouth.

"RUN!" they all ran in different directions, but the serpent chose to follow Sakura.

It released the sphere which came within a few inches of Sakura. "Fly!" wings grew out her back and she flew away, trying desperately to dodge the snake's attacks.

"Fire, come forth!" no damage.

"Grr... Wind, come forth!" the creature simply ignored Syaoran's attacks and kept firing at Sakura.

"Septentrio!" the snake turned to the robed figure, "Hurry up and finish this!" the figure spoke in a strange way, like she was nervous.

The serpent roared and prepared for its final attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow that took a while! I think this is the longest one so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may be a while until the next one, since holidays are over. I know I'm not the greatest at action scenes, but I try. ^-^ See ya next time!!

**And please don't forget to review!!!!!!!**

  
  



	7. Enemy Sighted

**Konnichi wa minna san! I'm back, finally!**

**Kero: And me too!!**

**LY: Sorry we took so long getting this chapter up, I have had a busy schedule lately.**

**Kero: But don't worry we didn't forget about you all.**

**LY: Yes, thanks so very much to all my reviewers, you're all great motivators!!**

**Kero: Any ways, we won't delay the chapter anymore, so here you go:**

**LY: And please don't forget to review!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One More Day**

by Lady Yunalesca

**Ch. 6- Enemy Sighted**

  
  


"Syaoran, what are we gonna do?" Sakura flew down to him.

"My attacks aren't working! He's really powerful. We'll have to distract him so we can surprise attack him." Syaoran paused as the serpent roared again. He didn't like how it was acting. "He must be preparing for a big attack. We have to hurry!"

Tomoyo slid over, holding on to Eriol for support on the ice. "Oh, that thing was so much nicer as an octopus!"

Syaoran suddenly got an idea, "Tomoyo, your a genius!"

Tomoyo stood confused and lost her balance. She tried getting up, but the flippers didn't help her balance either, so she decided it would be best to just sit on the ice.

"Okay, Sakura, here's my plan..." Syaoran whispered into her ear, making her flush feeling his breath on her. "Ready?"

Sakura twirled her staff, "You betcha!"

They ran a safe distance away from Tomoyo and Eriol before attacking. "Dash! Give Syaoran the speed he needs!"

Dash's spirit came out of the card and went into Syaoran's body. He felt very energized.

"Mirror! Make enough copies of Syaoran to surround the serpent!" Instantly the creature was completely surrounded, but it didn't notice and continued creating the special attack.

"Now, Shadow!" Sakura felt dizzy and struggled to stand. "Make all the copies move exactly like the original Syaoran!" 

"Great, Sakura," All the Syaorans said. Sakura smiled and sat down to rest. The Syaorans began running circles around the snake really fast, but were more sliding than running. Soon they became a blur.

The snake stopped it's attack and stared at the Syaorans rushing around him. It wasn't long before he became dizzy and confused by the fast movement and collapsed on the ice.

"Now, Sakura!"

"Right!" Sakura managed to stand up even though she was getting tired from using so much magic. "Return card! Bring this creature back to its original form!"

A white light encircled the serpent and it cried out as its tail split into the eight tentacles of an octopus.

"NOOO!! What have you done to my beautiful serpent! I'll get you for this!!" The figure vanished with a swoop of her cloak.

While the octopus squiggled to the hole in the ice, the walls around the pool disappeared, time returned to normal, and the cards came back to Sakura.

They all yelled when they fell back into the water. Sakura was weak and couldn't hold her head out of the water very well. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran came to her rescue and pulled her on to the edge of the pool with Tomoyo and Eriol close behind. "Are you okay?"

"Don't.. worry. I'm just a little tired." Syaoran helped her sit up and took off the air tanks. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I shouldn't have told you to use so many cards."

"It's all right, it had to be done. I'll be fine. Thanks a lot for your help."

Syaoran smiled slightly, "Well, we should be thanking Tomoyo. She gave me the idea."

Tomoyo was embarrassed and waved her hands in front of her, "Oh, no, it was all you guys, you've got the magic... huh? Eriol, what's the matter?"

Eriol had a curious look on his face, "Do you guys notice something weird?"

They all looked around, "Um.... not really." Sakura clued in, "Hey! Where's Kaori?"

"Exactly!" Eriol crossed his arms. "I'm familiar with that spell, and time was definitely stopped, so she couldn't have gone anywhere." he looked seriously at Sakura, "I think we've found your stalker."

"So..... what should we do now?" Tomoyo asked while she wrung out her hair.

"I think we should pretend we don't know so we have time to make a plan," Eriol paused to remove his air tanks, "If Kaori knows we're on to her, she may hit us with a strong attack before we're ready."

"I'd like to know where she got her magic from. I didn't sense anything from her last year, and she can't be very experienced. That spell was advanced, but weak. The monster should have been much tougher to knock out."

Sakura leaned against the wall and sighed, "Well, it sure took a lot out of me! Besides, how can we be so sure it was Kaori? She might have gone outside for a minute and froze in time."

"That's possible, but who else would have done it?" Tomoyo inquired.

Sakura rested her head on her knees, "I just can't see her having magic, I mean she did tell us that she didn't believe in it..."

The instructor that trained them for diving came rushing in. "What's going on? Sakura, you look so pale!"

Lucky for the gang, they were used to making up excuses for weird occurrences, and Tomoyo quickly replied, "Oh, don't worry! Sakura just didn't put enough oxygen in her tank and she's a little light-headed."

The instructor looked slightly relieved. "Well, be careful! Not enough oxygen can be very dangerous." she smiled, "I thought you guys were the best group."

Eriol forced a smile, "Yes, well sometimes accidents do happen!"

~Yes, Eriol... They _do!_~ Kaori created a new plan in her head as she walked to the lobby to wait for the class.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**LY: There you go! It was a little shorter than usual, I thought it would be longer.**

**Kero: That's all for now!**

**LY: I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, and I'll try not to make it another 3 months.. ^-^'**

**Kero: Bye and please review review review!!**

  
  


  
  



	8. Child's Play

**LY: Gomen nasai, minna-san!! I know it's been a long time between updates, but school is pretty busy around the end of the year. Two weeks left though!**

**Kero: And you'll finish the story then, right?**

**LY: Yes! I plan to finish the story by July! But to do that I'll need all your support, readers!**

**Kero: Review lots!! Now, time for shout outs!**

**LY: Right, there's just a couple:**

**To cgirl: thank you soooooooo much! Your review really cheered me up!!**

**To fleur: thank you! I don't remember exactly where Kaori came from. I think I just stuck letters together until they sounded good. ^-^**

**Thanks to reviewers from other chappies too, shoutouts are new for this chapter so I'll only put them down for ch.7 right now.**

**Kero: Okay, lets get on with the story!!**

**LY: Right! Here you go, sorry again that it took so long. I made it extra long to make up for it though!!**

**Kero: Review and enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS :( Clamp does. I also don't own the song in this chapter, "Complicated", Caroline Dawn Johnson owns it.**

**"Talking"**

**=Thoughts=**

**~~~~scene change~~~~**

**«_song lyrics»_**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

  
  


**One More Day**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Ch.8- Child's Play**

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the morning after the aquarium trip, and Kaori was up extra early. She sat at the wooden desk in her bedroom looking for a spell in the "Advanced Magic" chapter. She sighed, "Oh, I can't find _anything_ in this stupid book!"

Kaori had already spent more than an hour searching, and she grew more frustrated with each passing minute. She read the description of one certain spell that she thought was perfect, but just as she began to study it, the book slammed shut and floated toward the open window.

"Hey! Come back here!" she ran to catch the book, although she stopped suddenly when a red hand appeared and clasped the book in its boney fingers. "What the-"

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kaori?" Diablo finished materializing out of nowhere. He flipped to the page Kaori was reading.

"What do you want, Diablo?!"

"Now, now. No need to get angry," he glanced at the spell, then looked up at Kaori. 

"Do you really think this will stop her?" he laughed half-heartedly, "I've been watching you, my dear. So far they have outsmarted you easily, even with such advanced spells put against them. Why are you still playing these games with them?"

Kaori snatched the book away from Diablo,"For your information, Your Highness, this is just a test to see if I'm right about something. If I am, I have something much bigger planned for Sakura..." her eyes glared at nothing and she smiled.

"I see." satisfied with this, he turned and wrapped his blood red cape around and glanced back at Kaori. 

"Just remember, little one, that you have only four days left..." and he vanished just as the sun peeked through the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura! Wait up!" Tomoyo came running down the park trail as fast as she could.

"What is it, Tomoyo?"

"Syaoran....me...*pant*..."

"Tomoyo, calm down!" Sakura motioned for her friend to sit on a nearby bench and let her catch her breath.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Sorry, I was saying that Syaoran thought it might be fin if the three of us and -surprisingly- Eriol went to the Nadesico festival this afternoon. It opened today!" Tomoyo was so excited she could barely sit still.

"Sure! That would be great!" Sakura was beginning to get excited, too.

"Good! Syaoran and Eriol are waiting at the penguin slide. Come on!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed to where the boys were waiting.

When they arrived, Sakura noticed that Syaoran and Eriol seemed to be in deep thought.

"*pant.. pant...* Hey guys! We got here as fast as we could!" Tomoyo sat on the bench.

Sakura wasn't even winded from the long sprint. "What were you two talking about? You looked so serious."

Eriol sat beside Tomoyo. "We were just trying to think of what to do about Kaori."

"Oh come on, guys! Can't we forget about her for just _one_ day?" Sakura pleaded, "You'll ruin all the fun at the festival!"

"Okay, but still be on the lookout. You never know when she'll strike again." Syaoran held out his arm in a gentleman-like fashion to Sakura. "Shall we?"

Sakura blushed and happily took his arm. Eriol did the same for Tomoyo.

**~~~At the Festival~~~~**

"Oh wow!" Sakura admired the park from a distance, "It's even more beautiful than last year!"

The gang paid for their admission and slowly made their way through the festival. They tried all the rides, except for the Haunted House roller coaster. 

"No way, Tomoyo! You know how much I hate ghosts!!"

"But, Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "Just think how kawaii it would be if you get scared and had to cling to Syaoran for support!!"

"Tomoyo!!"

"Um, why don't we try some games instead?" Eriol suggested.

When they arrived at the game section of the festival, Sakura stopped and gasped.

"What is it, Sakura? Do you sense something?" Syaoran was worried, but he didn't feel anything strange.

Sakura pointed ahead, "Look!!"

The other three fell anime-style when they saw it: A giant stuffed pink bunny with white ribbons on its ears.

"I have to have that!" Sakura ran to the stall but saddened when she saw the game; ring toss. 

No matter how much she tried, she could never get enough rings over the poles to win anything. 

"Rats!" she slowly walked back to her friends.

"Well, any luck?" Eriol asked.

"Ring toss..."

That was enough for everyone to understand; They all knew Sakura couldn't do that game.

"Well, let's get some ice cream then." Tomoyo reached into her bag and pulled out four slips of paper,"I have coupons!"

At the ice cream stand, they ordered two chocolate, one vanilla and one strawberry ice cream. When Sakura got hers and turned to leave, something tripped her and made Sakura and her ice cream fall to the ground.

"Hoe!! Why does this always happen to me?!"

Syaoran helped her up. "It's okay, Sakura. You can have some of mine."

Eriol whispered, "Tomoyo, you're bad!"

She snickered, "I know!" she was sorry she tripped Sakura, but her plan had worked!

They all went to the center of the festival and sat around the wishing fountain eating their ice cream. Sakura didn't like chocolate very much, but she didn't care because she was sharing it with Syaoran. 

"Let's make a wish!" Sakura pulled out some pennies from her pocket. 

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol threw their pennies in, but Sakura wished extra long. She finally tossed it in. "Done!"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and water shot straight up from the fountain.

"What did you wish for?!" Tomoyo shouted as she frantically tried to run.

"Quick, let's get away from here!" Eriol led them to a forest outside the festival; The rumbling followed them the whole way and ran up into a tree. 

The leaves shook wildly and the roots began to spring out of the ground. A mouth formed from a hole in the trunk, and the possessed tree crawled toward the group.

"This seems kind of... silly, doesn't it?" Sakura stared as the slow moving tree came toward her- very slowly.

"Maybe, but let's get rid of it any ways!" Syaoran summoned his sword, and Sakura called her staff.

"Syaoran! Behind you!" Tomoyo yelled. They hadn't noticed that another tree came to life and was right behind Syaoran. It was too late; the tree wrapped its huge limbs tightly around Syaoran.

"Oh no!" Sakura tugged at the tree, but it was much too strong.

Two more trees came to life and caught Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol couldn't quite reach his key to summon his sun staff. Now it was just Sakura left.

"Come on, Sakura! Let's see what you can do." Sakura looked up a non-possessed tree at the same cloaked figure as yesterday.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You have what I want, and the only way I can get it is if you're out of the picture!" the figure laughed evilly and shot energy at the tree.

"Fine! I'll teach you not to mess with me or my friends!" Sakura whipped out a card, "Thunder!" The lightning lion leaped from the card and fried the evil tree.

"You're next! Windy! Make a cage around her!" Sakura was careful not to say 'Kaori' when commanding the cards, as they planned earlier.

Kaori vanished before Windy could catch her, "Better luck next time!"

The trees released their grips on the kids and became regular trees again.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura helped Tomoyo up.

"Yes, but, that was really easy compared to before..." Syaoran rubbed his aching arms.

Eriol put his hand to his chin. "This doesn't add up. Why would Kaori cast such a childish spell? I think this is a decoy for something bigger."

"Well, I doubt she'll do it tonight. She probably needs time to plan," Tomoyo picked up her bag, "Why don't we just go home?"

"Wait, there's still one thing I have to do. Meet me out front of the festival." Syaoran ran back to the festival grounds.

Several minutes later, Syaoran met them at the front gates. He was carrying a big stuffed pink bunny with white ribbons on its ears.

"Here, this is for you," he gently handed it to Sakura.

"Oh, Syaoran, you didn't have to..." she was overwhelmed by his sweetness, and of course Tomoyo caught it on tape.

"Kawaii!!"

"Come on, guys, we should be heading home now." Eriol smiled, "I'll take you home, Tomoyo, if you'd like."

Tomoyo blushed and stopped filming, "Oh... umm.. S-sure! I'd love that..!"

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow! Let's go, Sakura, I'll walk you home."

The whole walk both were silent.

«_I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.»_

Sakura remembered the days when her and Syaoran were catching the the clow cards....

«_We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.»_

...and those times when Syaoran first came and how mean he used to be, and how much he's changed.....

«_Such a contradiction.  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you?»_

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Um, yes, just a bug flying around me."

«_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.»_

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached Sakura's house.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran." Sakura was playing with the bunny's ribbons and looking at the ground.

"Anything for you, Sakura. Good night." he turned to leave, but Sakura lightly grabbed his arm.

_«Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't....»_

"Syaoran? I... um... I think I'm-"

"Kaijuu!!! Get away from the Chinese gaki and come inside!"

Sakura glared daggers at Touya. "Okay! Okay!" she turned back to Syaoran.

"I better go. See you tomorrow, Syaoran."

"Good night." Syaoran walked away.

"Sakura!!!"

"Okay I'm coming!!"

= «_It's so complicated...»_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaori teleported into her room and fell back on her bed.

"Perfect! I knew it!!" she rolled over and looked at her class picture. All the heads were colored over except hers and Syaoran's.

"Just a couple more days and you'll be mine....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Yay!!! I'm done!! I like this chapter, lotsa S+S moments.**

**Kero: Ewww!!!**

**LY: Oh you never mind! *stuffs Kero's face with cake***

**Kero: *munch...* Dof fogoh oo wevoo!**

**LY: ^-^' Eh.... he said Don't forget to review!! Lotsa reviews pleeze!! I will put the next chappie up in about 2 weeks, when school is over. **

**If you would like to be emailed when I update, just say so in your review or you can just email me. Til next time, ja ne!**

  
  



	9. Unexpected Arrival

**Konnichi-wa, minna-san!!! Ok, I'm a week or two late with the update, but I had some serious writer's block!**

**Kero: Excuses, excuses...**

**LY: Shhhh.... I made this chapter fairly long. This is the chapter where my dream comes in. (if you remember in the first chapter I said this was inspired by a dream I had) I don't think ch.9 will be as long as this one.**

**Kero: On with the story please!**

**LY: Wait I have a couple shout outs!**

**To cherryblossom: ok this is three or four weeks... thanks for the review!**

**To Cindy: Thanks a lot! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks everyone! Your reviews keep me motivated!**

**Kero: Ahem....**

**LY: Okay! Okay!! Here's chapter 8!! Enjoy!**

**Kero: And don't forget to review!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"talking"

=_thoughts=_

~*~*~*flashback*~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**One More Day**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 8- Unexpected Arrival**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Morning, Sakura," Tomoyo ran to her friend. "Oh, you look so tired! You need to tell Syaoran soon, Sakura. You can't keep losing sleep."

Sakura tried to smile, "I know. I will do it today. Just remember our plan, okay?"

"Right," Tomoyo thought back to yesterday when Sakura came to her for advice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_*Ding dong*_

_Tomoyo heard the maid answer the door and the call her, "Miss Tomoyo! Miss Sakura is here to see you."_

_"Thank you, Mina." Tomoyo greeted Sakura and led her to the living room. _

_Sakura sat in a chair and looked at her friend sleepily, "I need your help, Tomoyo."_

_"What is it?" Tomoyo was beginning to worry about Sakura. She hadn't seen her so tired since she had to transform the clow cards._

_"Well, you know my feelings for Syaoran, and I want to tell him, but every time I try, something interrupts me. I need you to help me get us alone where nothing will disturb us. I just don't think I can go much longer... I can't sleep at night because I can't stop thinking about him. Oh, Tomoyo you've got to help me!"_

_Tomoyo perked up. Matchmaking was one of her favorite things to do, especially between Sakura and Syaoran. "No problem! Hmmm... okay! Just go to Penguin Park tomorrow after school, and I'll take care of the rest!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura and Tomoyo went to their class and met up with Syaoran and Eriol.

"Morning, girls." Syaoran smiled at them.

"Eriol, you seem worried about something." Tomoyo put her hand on his, "Are you okay?"

She actually make Eriol blush a little. "Um, I'm fine. It's just that this is the third day Kaori hasn't been here. I'm really getting worried about what she might do"

"Maybe she gave up," Sakura leaned on her desk and yawned.

Syaoran shrugged, "It's possible, but we should still be prepared in case she does attack again."

The bell rang and Mr. Terada stood up from his desk. "Good morning, class. I see Miss Otaka isn't back yet. Let's see... Sakura, could you bring Kaori her homework please? She seems to know you well. I'll give you her address at the end of class."

"I...uh.. sure, sensei! I'd be happy to." Sakura had no idea why she said yes, and she mentally kicked herself when she remembered that she and Tomoyo had a plan to carry out.

When lunch time came, Tomoyo took Syaoran away to talk, and Sakura stayed with Eriol.

"Hey, Eriol... Do you think you could do me a favor?" Sakura unfolded a slip of paper and handed it ot him, along with some books. "Tomoyo and I kinda have important plans, and I don't think I'll have time for this... plus... Kaori ismy enemy, now"

Eriol happily accepted the books. "No problem! Tomoyo told me about your plan. Besides, maybe I can find out if Kaori has been planning anything for you."

"Oh, thank you, Eriol!" she gave him a friendly hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you want me to go to the park after school?" Syaoran took a bite of sushi while waiting for her answer.

"Well, Eriol wanted to talk to you. He said something about making up for all the trouble he gave you; you know, his teasing and such." Tomoyo silently prayed that Syaoran would buy her excuse.

"Really? Why couldn't he just ask me himself?"

"He...had to go to a piano rehearsal... and wanted me to ask you, just in case he didn't see you later."

"Oh... well, okay, I guess I'll go. It still seems kind of weird, though." Syaoran and Tomoyo packed up their things and went back to class early.

~~~~~~

=5..4...3...2...1..yes!= the final bell rang, and Tomoyo and Sakura ran out of the classroom and to the park as fast as they could.

Syaoran found it odd that they left so fast, but he shrugged it off and began to walk to Penguin Park. Along the way he enjoyed all the sights that fall had to offer; red, yellow and brown leaves softly floated around Syaoran and gently hit the ground. The air was crisp, not too cool, but not too warm; the weather was perfect! When Syaoran finally arrived, he sat on the swing and waited for Eriol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=_Hmmm.... 349-02... this must be it!_= Eriol slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He could sense a dark aura coming from the house. 

"Yes? May I help you?" a plump woman with red hair and who wore a flowery dress smiled kindly at Eriol.

"Hello Mrs.Otaka. I brought Kaori her homework. Is she all right?"

"Oh, that's so kind of you! Please come in. Kaori has a bit of the flu. I'll tell her that....."

"Eriol, ma'am."

"Right, that her friend Eriol is here." she scooted upstairs and disappeared into a room. A few minutes later she came back with Kaori following behind. Eriol noticed she looked very tired and her dark aura was weak.

"You?!" Kaori jumped with shock, "Er, I mean, hi. Thank you for bringing my stuff... you can go now."

"Kaori!" her mother frowned at her rude daughter. "Eriol, you may stay for some tea if you like. You'll have to excuse my daughter. The flu must be getting to her."

Eriol politely refused. "Thank you, but I must be going. I have some other errands to run. Good evening."

As Eriol was leaving, Kaori sulked back up to her room. Eriol stuck around outside for a while to spy on her. He cast a float spell and hovered to her window. What he saw shocked him and caused him to lose his concentration and fall to the ground. When Eriol got back to the window, he watched as Kaori put the finishing touches on her project. 

"Finally! Now Sakura will never be able to stop me! Oh, Syaoran.... we can be together at last." she fell back on her bed happily, but then leaped up just as quick as she fell when she glanced at the clock. "Oh no! I don't have much time left! I have to find Sakura!"

Eriol didn't wait any longer. He ran off to warn Sakura. =_I hope I can get there in time!_=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arg!! How long is he going to take!?" Syaoran had only been waiting for an hour, and he grew more frustrated each minute.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What?" he turned around, "Sakura? What are you doing here? Where's Eriol?"

Sakura sat on the swing next to him. "Eriol isn't coming... that was just a story Tomoyo made up so I could surprise you."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura started to lightly swing. "I just... need to talk to you."

"I... need to tell you something, too." Syaoran turned away. "You see.... mother called me last night and said that if the one I love won't love me back... I have to return to China... for an arranged marriage."

"...." Sakura didn't know what to say to that.

"Even when I told her about Kaori, she said that you and Eriol could handle it. So, Sakura.... I don't mean to pressure you, but you know my feelings for you, I just need to know how you feel about me."

"I-I don't know," she stopped swinging. "You've done so much for me, and it's not that I don't want to be with you... it's just that.. I'm... scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of... rejection, I guess. When Yukito said we couldn't be together.... I was really hurt. I don't want to have to go through that again if.... something happened between us."

"Sakura," Syaoran took her hand, "I would never do anything to hurt you. Please remember that, and you won't be rejected because I'm telling you right now that I want to be with you."

"I believe you...."

"So... what are you saying?"

Sakura stood up and tried to face the one she loved. "I'm saying that I lo-"

"SAKURA!!!!" Eriol ran down the brick path to where they stood.

Tomoyo angrily turned off her camera. =_Not again!!!_=

"Kaori is coming right now, and she's got a big attack planned!"

"What?!"

"Oh, Sakura dearie," a familiar voice caught their attention, and they turned around to see Kaori standing there without her dark cloak on. 

"Are you ready to die? This time you won't get away." she help up her finger and a tiny fireball appeared above it.

"We'll see about that! Key which holds the power of the stars..."

=_That's it...=_ Kaori smiled evilly. Her scheme was beginning to take shape.

"...I, Sakura, command you! Release!"

Kaori took out her secret weapon with her free hand.

"Eriol, what is that?" Tomoyo pointed to the card Kaori held in her pale hand.

"A clow card? No, it can't be... but it seems to be more powerful that Sakura's cards." Eriol was still puzzled by this new creation.

Kaori shot the fireball at Sakura, and they all watched in shock as Kaori activated her card while Sakura called on Watery. Kaori closed her eyes, and holding the card close to her she silently began to chant. A dark wind came from the card and completely covered Kaori's tiny body, then disappeared inside her. The group gasped when they saw what the dark force had done to her: it had transformed Kaori into a young girl, looking 4 or 5 years old, with silver hair who was dressed all in black.

Watery put out the flame, but was then drawn to the spirit when it called the card.

"Hey! Come back!" Sakura tried ot get her card but the creature put up a force field around herself.

Syaoran got a hold of himself and summoned his sword. "Who are you? What did you do with Kaori?"

The spirit talked in a very heavenly voice, "Kaori is gone for now. I am a creation of all her sad feelings... she has named me 'Void'."

"Sakura, let's get rid of her before she attacks us." Syaoran knew this creature couldn't be trusted.

"Okay!" Sakura pulled out a card. "Wind- Hey! Where are you going?!" Once again the card was called to Void, and this time several more cards came from Sakura's bag and followed Windy.

"What's going on?! How am I supposed to attack her if she keeps stealing my cards?!" Sakura yelled as four more cards flew away.

"Maybe I can do something... Lightning! Come forth!" Syaoran's attack bounced off the force field and back to him, knocking him into a tree.

"Syaoran!" Sakura rushed to his side to help him up. Syaoran leaned back on the tree. "Ugh... it's hopeless."

"I've got to keep trying." Sakura searched her remaining deck for any strong cards.

"Here we go.. Firey!"

Void drew Firey and some more cards to herself. "Why do you persist? It is no use, you will not win."

Sakura continued trying to use her cards, and Void just kept taking them away. When Sakura had no cards left, she dropped to the ground and tears rimmed her emerald eyes.

=_Now what?_= she thought.

"Phase one is complete. Now my master has ordered me to destroy you, Sakura..." Void raised her arms and all the cards rose up around her.

"Goodbye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Oooh a cliffhanger!! Next chapter is a cliffhanger too. Hehe I'm so mean!**

**Kero: Yah where's my cake??**

**LY: You're just greedy... but here you go. *shoves it in his face***

**Kero: Fangkoo...*munch munch***

**LY: Ok, now I need your opinions... you'll have a couple of chapters to decide, but what do you think:**

**---Should Kaori be condemned to eternity with the devil?**

**----------Or should her soul be saved?**

**It would be easier to just have her go with the devil, but if you want her saved I'll save her. ^-^**

**LY: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's probably the longest one. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, but I can't guarantee anything. I don't think I'll finish by July, that's just not a reality for me. I promise to you all,though, that it _will_ be done by end of summer! **

**Kero: *gulp*... and please don't forget to review! *munch munch***

**LY: Have a great summer everyone! Until next time, ja ne!**


	10. Memories

**Konnichi-wa minna-san!!! I'm very excited to introduce a special guest! I can't seem to find Kero... he was here a little while ago, but oh well! Here we have wonderful Eriol!**

**Eriol: Hey everyone!**

**LY: Thanks for coming! (haha this feels like a talk show ^-^) I'm also really excited about this chapter because I've been waiting almost a year to write it!**

**Eriol: Did you hear something?**

**LY: What? No, why?**

**Eriol: Uhh.. I'll be right back!**

**LY: ? **

***zap!***

***_Y__AAAAAAA MORE CAKE!!!!! _***

***_Eriol runs back in_***

**LY: Eh... okay... now we know where Kero is! Anyway... (whisper.....Eriol, it's your turn...whisper)**

**Eriol: Hmm? Oh right! Time for shoutouts!**

**LY: Yup, just a couple!**

**To computer_chick: Thank you so much for your wonderful review and suggestions! I love long reviews!**

**To Emerald Blossom: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like my story!**

**LY: Now I know you all want the story but there's a couple important things first!**

**Eriol: First, there's no author's note at the end, for added effect to the chapter.**

**LY: Second, please don't hate me! It's not over yet! You'll understand when you get there.**

**Eriol: On with the story! Please don't forget to review!**

**LY: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Kinda short, sorry about that. I did a bunch of research for it. Here we go!**

**Oh, one last thing, this is your last chance to tell me what you want for Kaori: saved soul or banished soul.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"talking"

**~_song lyrics~_**

~*~ flashbacks ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and the song in this chapter rightfully belongs to Diamond Rio.**

Last time on One More Day (hee hee):

"Phase one is complete. Now my master has ordered me to destroy you, Sakura..." Void raised her arms and all the cards rose up around her. "Good bye."

  
  


**One More Day**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 9- Memories**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran's eyes widened as Void released Windy and Watery to create a water tornado.

"Sakura! Look out!" he pushed her out of the way and was sucked into the twister. He spun wildly inside the death trap, and all that Sakura could do was helplessly watch her love slowly die.

"Oh, God, Syaoran! Please don't leave me!"

Suddenly a fireball fell into the eye of the tornado, causing the water to evaporate. Syaoran fell to the ground and appeared lifeless.

Sakura ran to his side before quickly looking to see where the fire came from. She saw Eriol standing far from her, holding his sun staff high. He lowered it and ran to her and Syaoran. 

"How is he?"

Sakura turned back to Syaoran and checked his pulse. "He'll be okay, I think. Thank you."

They both looked to Void when they heard her cry out. She arched her body as if someone had hit her back. 

"I am sorry, Master! The attack was meant for Sakura!" she slowly straightened up and glared at Eriol. "I must deal with you first!"

Void summoned Wood, and the spirit came up out of the ground. She wrapped her limbs tightly around Eriol and took his staff. The sorcerer fought back the best he could, but it wasn't enough. 

Tomoyo ran to him and pulled hard on the tree. Void lifted her hand, making Wood wrap a limb around Tomoyo as well.

"No..." Sakura was starting to think this was the end for her.

Syaoran awoke and tried to stand. He collapsed again with a moan.

"Syaoran! What's wrong?!"

"M-my ankle is twisted." he winced as he rose to his knees.

"Oh no! Syaoran, what do we do? My cards are gone, Eriol and Tomoyo are tied up... and your magic doesn't work against her..." Sakura started crying again.

"Sakura," Syaoran took her hand, "Don't worry. We'll find a way." Sakura wiped her tears, then smiled and nodded.

"Sakura! I have an idea." 

"Oh?" she ran as close to Eriol as she dared, for fear of being caught in Wood's branches. "What is it?"

"Well, Void was a card, right? Maybe you could seal her. It's a slim chance because she's not one of Clow Reed's cards, but why not try?"

Sakura's face lit up. "What a great idea! Okay, let's try it!" she walked toward Void and twirled her staff.

"Void! You've caused us enough trouble. I command you to return to your true form! Void card!" she hit her staff onto air where a glowing card formed under it.

"What? What's happening to me?!" her body began to turn back into a dark wind. "You're not getting rid of me that easily! If you are taking my freedom, I'm taking something precious from you!" 

As her body slowly disappeared into the card, Void ignored her Master's orders and summoned all the cards to attack Syaoran. She finished the transformation to a card and left Kaori unconscious on the ground.

Syaoran yelled as a pillar of white light shot towards him. 

"No!!" Sakura dropped her staff and leaped in front of Syaoran. The blast hit Sakura hard and knocked her into Syaoran. They fell to the ground, and Sakura was lying on top of him, motionless.

"Oh, gosh, Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed. Her best friends seemed dead.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran shook her gently. She didn't respond.

"Sakura? Wake up. Sakura!" Rain began to pour in the darkness, mimicking Syaoran's tears. He pulled her close and whispered, "Don't die, Sakura, please don't die."

A bright light in Sakura's pocket caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a glowing white card.

_"You must be strong for Sakura."_

_**~Last night I had a crazy dream.  
A wish was granted just for me,  
It could be for anything.  
I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you.~**_

The card glowed brighter and showed Syaoran flashbacks of his life with Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Hey you!" Syaoran called._

_"We...well, what is it?"_

_"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of gold, wood, water, fired, earth, cloud, wind, rain and electricity. Force, know my plight. Release the light!" the board shot light straight at Sakura. _

_"You _are _carrying the Clow Cards!"_

_"How...?"_

_"Hand them over!"_

_"I won't!"_

_"Hey brat! What are you doing to my sister?!"_

_~*~*_~*~

_**~One more day, one more time,  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied.  
But then again, I know what it would do,  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you.~**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_Return to thy form from which thou came! Clow Card!" Sakura took the Sand card and ran to Syaoran._

_"Li! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Kinda.."_

_"Here," she handed him the card, "It's yours."_

_"Why?"_

_"You were the one who thought of how to capture it, and earlier you let me have the card, Cloud."_

_He accepted the card. "But you do understand that I'm fighting you over the Clow Cards."_

_"Yeah, but this card is yours."_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_**~First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second, say a million "I love you"s  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you~**_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_"Today... I told Yukito that I loved him."_

_"Y..You did, huh?"_

_"But Yukito said that he's not the person I loved most. Yukito has someone he loves most, and this person is also someone I love too. I'm sure this person also loves Yukito the most. So I thought it's okay that I'm not the one he loves most. I'm glad that he's happy... but... just a little.. I dunno why, but tears were about to start rolling down...but if I looked sad and started to cry, Yukito would feel very bad about it."_

_Tear drops fell to the ground. "Oh no, why am I crying again.... I really did understand what Yukito was saying. I think it's okay as long as Yukito is happy."_

_Syaoran pulled her into a hug, "I know. I know it very well."_

_"Thank you... Yukito said, one day, that I'll find the person I love most. He said that this person will also love me the most."_

_"It would be nice if you can find this person. It'll be okay. I'm sure you'll find this person."_

_"Thank you...."_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_**~One more day, one more time.  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do,  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you~**_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Syaoran! Are you okay?"_

_**~One more day**_**~**

_"Sakura..."_

_**~One more time~**_

_"Yes?"_

**~_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied,~_**

_"I..."_

**~_But then again, I know what it would do.~_**

_"I..."_

**~_Leave me wishing still for one more day~_**

_"I LOVE YOU!!"_

**~_Leave me wishing still for one more day~_**

_"Syaoran, we'll see each other again right?"_

~*~*~*~*~

**~_Leave me wishing still for one more day~_**

Syaoran cried even more. "SAKURA!!"

**~_With you....~_**

  
  


  
  



	11. Hope

**Konnichi wa minna-san! I hope everyone is doing good! I'm in a surprisingly wonderful mood right now. Too much pop, I think... ^-^'**

**?: Yup! That caffeine is really getting to you..... *click***

**LY: Ahh!! Tomoyo put that camera down!!**

**Tomoyo: OHOHOHO!! But it's so funny! Look! *shows a mirror to LY***

**LY: Ack! Kero! Stop making bunny ears over my head!**

**Kero: Mou...you're no fun...**

**LY: Anyways... Tomoyo's the guest this time around! **

**Tomoyo: That's right! And I believe it's time for shoutouts! I gotta get this on tape....**

**LY: *sweatdrop* Eh... Why do you tape _everything_??**

**Tomoyo: Cuz it's fun!**

**LY: Okay. Erm.. shoutouts!!**

**to computer_chick: Thanks so much! Your reviews always cheer me up! I'm super duper glad that you like ma story! Your questions shall be answered....**

**to Jen-chan: Thanks a whole bunch! As I said above, your questions shall be answered....**

**to speedy: my silly friend I think ya read the wrong chapter. I already got ya to read that one... anyways, thanks still for the review! (if anyone wondered why she called me bubbles, it's cuz that's my nickname at school ^-^)**

**LY: Ooooookay I've babbled on for too long now---**

**Kero: Yes, we know....**

**LY: *glares* I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end soon, but I have thoughts for a sequel if anyone wants one. I'm also planning to start another story soon, so keep an eye out for it! ^-~**

**Tomoyo: Time for the story now! Ohohoho!! Kero it's not good to stuff so many sweets in your mouth at once! You look so silly!**

**LY: Ha ha ha!! *cough* erm.. Okay I've kept you all long enough, so here ya go! I love this chapter!**

**Tomoyo: And don't forget to review or I'll follow you around forever with my camera!! *giggles***

**LY: Better watch out for her...... Enjoy!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS but Kaori is mine so don't nobody steal her!!!!!!! ^-^' I'm so hyper.....

"talking"

~_thoughts~_

~*~_flashback_~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One More Day**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 10- Hope**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Kaori stirred on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she had to use her hand to shield them from the rain.

"No, please wake up."

"Syaoran?" Kaori sat up and looked around for him. She saw Syaoran kneeling a few meters away with a girl in his arms.

"Sakura, please, don't leave me."

~_Sakura? But that means..."_

"...I.. I won? I won!" Kaori couldn't help but smile at her achievement, but....

"He's crying...." she whispered. Her heart felt heavy. She hurt the one she loved, and almost wanted to undo everything she did.

"You're not going soft on me, are you?"

Kaori turned to see Diablo leaning against a tree with that same sarcastic look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Come to celebrate with me?" she stood up and faced the Prince of Darkness.

"Not quite. You see, Kaori, this boy is obviously deeply in love with the girl, and he knows you killed her." He flicked his tail around seeing the confused expression on her face. He loved to tease Kaori. "Do you really think he'd want to be with someone who _killed_ his true love?"

Kaori put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I already know that. That's why I brought my amnesia spell; I just cast in on Syaoran and he'll forget all about Sakura _and_ my magic abilities."

"I see. Why didn't you do that right from the start?"

Kaori sighed, " Don't you know anything about love? If I didn't get Sakura out of the picture first, Syaoran would just fall back in love with her."

"I see..."

"Stop saying that! Never mind.... Okay... I had better do this now." Kaori rummaged around in her wet pockets for her spell.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"What? Diablo what did you do that for?"

"Time's up, my dear."

"WHAT?! NO! Not yet!!" Kaori couldn't believe that all her plans were about to go to waste. "Just one more day! One hour at least!"

"Sorry, but that's the way it is." Diablo reached out his hand and drew the dark energy from Kaori's heart. 

"No....." She collapsed and fell into a deep slumber.

"See you in the afterlife," and with that, Diablo disappeared, leaving behind puffs of smoke.

Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't believe what they just witnessed. They had seen some strange things before, but they never saw something so dark and evil.

Syaoran, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off Sakura for one second.

"You can't leave me now... please wake up." he cradled her limp body in his arms, silently chanting "Wake up... wake up."

The card which showed Syaoran his memories of Sakura floated in front of his face. _"There is still a chance... if you believe in your love for each other."_

"But... I don't know if she really loves me..." he wiped his tears, "She never told me."

The card glowed brightly as it revealed Sakura's feelings hidden deep within her heart.

~*~*~*~*~

~_Syaoran... when are you coming back to me?~_

_~* _Sakura wiped her tears and rolled over in her bed,_ ~I'm telling him tomorrow.~ she thought.*~_

_~* ~I have to tell him before it's too late.~ _Sakura ran to the gates of the airport terminal.*~

~_I have to tell him....~_

_~I must tell him soon...~_

_~ I can't go on like this, I gotta tell him.~_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Those memories renewed Syaoran's belief in her love. "Sakura, I love you so much... wake up." he hugged her tightly as the mystery card shined brilliantly.

Colours of green and pink swirled around Syaoran and Sakura, gaining speed until the light became white and burst. Tiny sparkles sailed down from the sky, and Syaoran looked to his soul mate. He felt drained of his energy.

"Sakura?" he gently shook her.

Nothing.

Syaoran started to cry again, his tears falling on Sakura's pale yet angelic face.

"D-don't cry, Syaoran." he opened his amber eyes to meet emerald ones staring back.

"Y-you're alive!" Syaoran couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"Hai..." Sakura sighed happily. "It's all because of you. Your faith in me brought me to life. I can feel your energy in me."

She was right. For the moment Syaoran sensed a tinge of green in her aura.

"I'm so happy," he hugged her and gently caressed her hair.

Sakura lightly pushed him away so she could see his face. "Syaoran, I don't ever want to be away from you again. I love you."

"I promise never to leave you, Sakura. I love you, too." Syaoran cupped her face in his hand and pulled her up to him. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

When the couple reluctantly parted, they smiled happily at each other before Sakura fell asleep in his arms.

~~~~

With Void sealed and Sakura alive, the card returned to their mistress and Eriol and Tomoyo were finally released from their wooden prison. They rushed to see how Sakura was after seeing her collapse again.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping." Syaoran stood up, gently laying Sakura on the ground. He smiled at his friends, but his smile faded when he saw Kaori.

"What happened to her?"

"Hm?" Eriol glanced at the unconscious girl, "Oh. Apparently her magic is gone. I think she traded her soul to the Devil, whom she called Diablo, in exchange for magic powers, but they were only for a limited time."

"Oh. So, she's not a threat anymore?"

"Not unless she goes after Sakura with a knife or something," Tomoyo found her camera and checked to see if the tape got crushed; to her relief it was still in tact.

"I think she'll leave us alone," Eriol adjusted his glasses to focus on the tiny figure. "She looks pretty beat up."

Tomoyo walked to Kaori hesitantly and checked her injuries. "What should we do with her?"

Syaoran scooped Sakura up, "Well, I'm taking Sakura to the hospital. I guess we could take Kaori, too, even though she deserves to die for what she did to my cherry blossom." Syaoran knew Sakura would be all right, but he wanted to be sure.

"Okay." Eriol picked Kaori up. Her red hair was matted to her face and her clothing covered in blood and rain.

Tomoyo gathered Sakura's cards and followed the boys to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Okay, that's the end......... of this chapter! Ha ha ha... I'm too crazy for my own good.**

**Tomoyo: Ohohoho! Yes, but it makes great film footage!**

**LY: I'm sorry it's a little short, but I want the epilogue to be at the hospital. Yep, I think next chapter is the last. I'm not 100% sure yet, we'll see if I get any ideas. **

**I know some of this might still be a bit confusing, but all will be resolved in due time... have patience, grasshopper. *bows* LOL gomen nasai, folks, I'm sleep deprived and I gots a sugar rush. Mwuhahahaha!!!! **

**Tomoyo: Eh... she's really nuts...**

**Kero: You're just learning that _now_?**

**Tomoyo: Um, LY is temporarily indisposed, so I'll finish up.... let's see... *shuffles through papers* Here we go!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'll post the next one ASAP, hopefully Sunday. Please review before you go. They're greatly appreciated and may get the next chapter up sooner... *hint hint nudge nudge***

**LY: *runs around wildly chasing Kero* Ahahahahaha!!!! Come 'ere Kero!!!**

**Kero: Aaaaaaah!! Help!!!!!!**

**Tomoyo: Well, I must be going to try to calm LY down..... Don't forget to review (remember my camera threat!) See ya next time!**

**Ja ne!**

  
  


  
  



	12. Epilogue A New Beginning

**Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! (well, it's morning for me....)**

**LY: This is the moment you've all been waiting for.... or dreading....**

**Kero: What's that?**

**LY: This is the epilogue of One More Day!**

**Kero: W-w-what? No more c-cakes for me.....**

**LY: Nope....**

**Kero:.... WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! How could you!?!**

**LY: Don't worry I'm pretty sure I'm making a sequel.... If I didn't you'd all kill me after the ending I have for you. *grins evilly***

**Kero: ...*sniff*...so... I still get cakes?**

**LY: hmmm... I'm not sure if I'll need a co-host anymore.**

**Kero: WHAT?!**

**LY: Just kidding! If you do your job you can stay.**

**Kero: ^w^**

**Okay! Shout out time!**

**To Jen-chan: the chapter is out on Saturday! Well, it's _technically_ Sunday, but I haven't slept yet so it's still Saturday to me. ^-^ Thanks for da review!**

**To computer_chick: I hope this is long enough for you. Three more seasons?! *o* That's a lot! Let's just do one more for now.... okies? Thanks a bunch!**

**LY: I tried to make this as long as possible without being boring, cuz really it's just tying up lose ends and such. I hope you all enjoy this, there's even end of movie credits with the theme song since this is s'posed to be a remake of the 2nd movie. ^-^**

**Kero: Time for da story! And don't forget to review, it'll get the sequel up faster! **

**LY: Enjoy! ^-~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One More Day**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Epilogue- A New Beginning**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"talking"

~_thoughts~_

_****song lyrics****_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song, Purachina/Platina. They belong to CLAMP. So leave me alone!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nurse walked out of a room in the Intensive Care wing and went to the Nurse's Station.

"I don't know what's happened to her. All her vitals are good, but she's in a coma. It's as if her soul has been taken away."

"Don't be silly, Mina! People don't just lose their soul after an accident!"

"I was just saying... she's very pale, and-"

"Oh, come on! We're nurses, not exorcist or something!"

"Sorry." Mina picked up a folder. "Could you go check up on Miss Kinomoto?"

"Sure," the nurse, Jessie, took the file labeled 'Kinomoto, Sakura,' "Kinomoto? Wasn't she just in here a couple days ago?"

"Yeah," Mina replied, "That girl is pretty unlucky to be here twice in one week."

"You said it." Jessie proceeded to Sakura's room down the hall.

"Knock knock. I'm here to check up on Sakura."

Syaoran turned to the nurse. "Oh, okay." He reluctantly let go of Sakura's hand and stood up to leave.

"I'll call you back when I'm done." Jessie smiled and began her examination of Sakura.

"Thanks." Syaoran softly closed the door behind him and went to the waiting room.

"Well?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing yet. The nurse is just checking up on her."

"Oh." Tomoyo sat down and nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress. She looked up when a hand took hers.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a strong girl." Eriol tried to cheer Tomoyo up. 

She gave a small smile that said "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence as Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo waited for any news about Sakura. After ten minutes, Jessie entered the room.

"Mr. Li? I have a report for you about Sakura."

~~~~~~~

A dark figure materialized next to the sleeping card mistress.

"So this is the one..." he waved his hand over Sakura's chest.

"Yes... a pure heart indeed. And such strength! She will no doubt be a great aid to us."

The figure snapped his fingers and disappeared.

~~~~~~~

"What is it?" Syaoran's heart raced, hoping for good news.

"Well, she's going to be fine. Her injuries aren't severe although she should take it easy for a while; the wound on her back needs time to heal."

"That's great!" Tomoyo beamed, "Can all three of us see her now?"

"She's still asleep, but go ahead."

They all rushed past the nurse, nearly knocking her to the ground. Syaoran was the first to reach Sakura's room. He slowly entered and sat where he was before, next to his sleeping beauty, and took her hand. Tomoyo and Eriol brought their chairs closer to the bed.

They sat for half an hour before Eriol broke the silence, "When do you think she'll wake up?"

As if on cue, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. "Syaoran?"

"Hey. It's about time you woke up." he gently kissed her hand.

Sakura blushed a light pink. "Oh, I didn't know I was asleep that long."

"You were only out for a couple hours; Syaoran feels like it was an eternity, I would guess." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend, happy that she was okay.

Syaoran softly squeezed Sakura's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, a little tired with a sore back, but other than that I feel great!" Sakura glanced at the clock. "One a.m.?! I can't believe you guys are still here!"

"Of course we are! I had to make sure my half-daughter was safe." Eriol patted her hand and grinned.

"Half-daughter--- Oh my gosh! I told my dad I would be home by nine!"

"Oh, I didn't even think to call! I'll go right now." Tomoyo left to find a payphone, but came back and grabbed Eriol. She winked at Sakura before rushing off again, giving the couple some privacy.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, "The nurse said you can leave anytime, but you have to rest for a while."

"That's good..."

"What's wrong?"

"D-did you sense anything... evil... while I was asleep?"

"No, why?"

"I dreamed about an evil force... in this room." Sakura trembled remembering the strange occurrence, "He said something about a pure heart and being a good help to them.... at least I think it was a dream."

Syaoran put his arm around Sakura to calm her. "I think you probably just had a nightmare because of the fight with Kaori."

"Yeah... What happened to Kaori, anyway?"

"Well, here's what Eriol told me...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs.Otaka? Your daughter is in this room." The nurse pointed to her left.

"Thank you." Kaori's mother stepped into the small room. Her daughter was lying on the bed with several monitor machines attached to her tiny body, which was marked with many cuts and bruises.

"Oh, my poor girl!" she cried seeing Kaori and rushed to the bedside.

"How did this happen?" she asked the nurse without taking her eyes off the injured girl.

"I'm not sure. Two boys and a girl brought her here, along with another injured girl."

"I see. What is her condition?"

"She's stable, all her vitals are fine, but..."

Mrs. Otaka looked to the nurse with worried, teary eyes, "But what?"

She took a deep breath, "Kaori is in a deep coma, and right now it doesn't look like she will ever come out of it."

"No...Kaori...she's all I have left... after her father died... no.." she laid her head on Kaori and cried.

The nurse put her hand on Mrs.Otaka's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~

"Hey, lovebirds!" Tomoyo returned to the room with Eriol. "I told your dad that you were hit by a car on the way home, and we didn't call earlier because we forgot. I didn't know if you wanted to tell him about Kaori."

"Nice story..." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's one a.m., what do you expect?!" Tomoyo glared at him.

Eriol sweatdropped, "Anyway, your dad and Touya are coming right away to pick you up."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tomoyo rummaged in her bag for a minute, "Here are your cards." she handed the deck to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura noticed something odd about the top card. "What's this? It's pink _and_ green."

Syaoran turned it over to reveal a heart with wings on the card. "Hope..." he read.

"Where did that come from? Clow Reed only made 52 cards." Eriol examined the card.

"I...I created it after Syaoran left, but it was all pink and didn't have a name." Sakura said confused by what happened to her card.

"That's the card that revived you, Sakura," Syaoran took the card and smiled, "Hope showed me that you really do love me, and my faith in our love gave you a second chance."

"I guess your magic mixed with mine to activate Hope. Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura tilted Syaoran's head to face her and kissed him tenderly.

"Kawaii!!!"

Just because they have great luck, at that moment Touya and Fujitaka came into the room. Touya blew up at the sight of the couple.

"Aaaa!! You gaki! Get off my sister!" he started to chase Syaoran around the room before Fujitaka restrained him.

"Calm down, Touya!" he thought Syaoran and Sakura looked cute together.

"Hi dad, Touya!"

"Sakura, I'm glad you're okay, but how did this happen again?" Fujitaka was worried about Sakura since she was already in the hospital earlier this week.

"It's that Chinese gaki's fault! He probably pushed her in front of the car!"

Syaoran shot daggers at Touya. "Never would I do such a thing!"

"Um, I'll explain everything. The truth, not what Tomoyo told you. But let's get out of here first, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie." Fujitaka left to sign the out-patient papers. 

Touya glared at Syaoran, while Syaoran glared back, and Tomoyo mentally taped (cuz her camera was smashed) while Eriol laughed at the two boys. Sakura sighed happily and admired her new card.

~_I'm so glad I was given another chance. I love my life, no matter how crazy it gets.~_

_**~*~The End~*~**_

_**One More Day, by Lady Yunaleska, theme song by Diamond Rio**_

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything.  
I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu,  
I simply wished for one more day with you.~_

_**Cast: (all play themselves)**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto  
Syaoran Li  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Cerberus (Kero)  
Kaori Otaka  
Diablo  
Mr.Terada  
...and many others who are kind of important but there's too many. ^-^**_

_One more day, one more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**computer_chick, you gave me lots of good suggestions and your reviews always brightened my day!  
CLAMP for creating CCS in the first place**_

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone, keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second, say a million "I love you"s  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers and the peeps who put me on their favorites list!!!  
---Moshimoshi Queen, Feithline, Angel Kitty Cat, animeann, Sparks, sakura potato, Kat, Megami no Hikari, Lady Storm, Syaoran is Kawaii, fleur, Cindy, cherryblossom, EmeraldBlossom, Jen-chan, speedy, Chiaki Malfoy, and Phoenixia-Destiny-Past.**_

_One more day, one more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_**And thank you Kero, Eriol and Tomoyo for your help co-hosting!**_

_One more day  
One more time...  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied,  
But then again, I know what it would do,  
Leave me wishing still for one more day...._

_**Thank you FFnet for making this site so people can share their stories!**_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day...._

_**This story is dedicated to my mom, because she wanted to be a writer but has never got around to it.**_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day...._

_....With you..._

  
  


  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Four years later: (you don't really think I'd stop up there, do ya? ^-^)_

_I am a dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA_

Stage lights came on and were directed at one girl. She stood with her back to the audience members, who were chanting "Sakura! Sakura!"

She turned around and the music started playing. Sakura Kinomoto walked down the steps and sang.

_Watashi no sekai  
Yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
Demo souzou wo shinai mono  
Kakureteru hazu_

_Sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo  
Massugu mitsumeteru_

She continued to sing as dancers came on stage.

_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa  
Shinjiru sore dake de  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
Utau you ni kiseki no you ni  
"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
Kitto kitto  
Odoroku kurai_

As the instrumental played, Sakura joined the dances while cherry blossoms fell from the ceiling. 

_I am a dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA_

She then walked to a bench and sat while she sang.

_Mada minu sekai  
Soko de nani ga matte-ite mo  
Moshimo risou to chigatte mo  
Osore wa shinai_

_Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku  
Kyou kara ashita e to_

A male dancer, who looked very familiar, pulled Sakura off the swing and they danced.

_Tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa  
Kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi  
Inoru you ni hoshi no you ni  
Chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa  
Motto motto  
Tsuyoku naritai_

She ran to the edge of the stage and proudly sang to the audience.

_Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru  
Kono te ni--------  
(It's gonna be your world)_

The dancer came back and pulled Sakura to the center of the stage to dance around her with the others.

_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa  
Shinjiru sore dake de  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
Utau you ni kiseki no you ni_

The dancer picked her up and spun her around.

_"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
Kitto kitto  
Odoroku kurai_

They performed a great dance while the music came to a close, and ended with Sakura twirled and dipped by her dancer as the lights faded. Some thought they saw them kiss before exiting the stage. (a/n: Bet ya know who it is! ^-~)

The crowd cheered, hollered and whistled for the spectacular performance.

"She _has_ to win!" someone said.

"Well, duh! How can she not when she has Tomoyo Daidouji as her coordinator?!" said another between whistles.

A few more performances were made, but none as good as Sakura's. The MC came on shortly after the last performance.

"The results are in. The winner of Tomoeda High Talent Contest is..."

*Drumroll*

"......Sakura Kinomoto! Congratulations!" Sakura came on stage to accept her prize.

"I just want to thank Tomoyo and all of the dancers, especially Syaoran." she winked at him, "I couldn't have done it without them."

After the congrats and such, Sakura and her friends were getting ready to leave when a man in a brown suit with long black hair came up to them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Red fingers tapped on the chair armrest as the owner of them watched the scene in a pit of lava.

"That girl... we need to get her soon."

"Yes, Master. We have worked out a plan."

"Good. We can't let her powers be given to the light!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, my name is Allen Toriji, President of Toriji Records." He offered his hand, which Sakura shook, and Syaoran glared at him.

"I saw your performance tonight. You are an amazing singer. I'd like to sign you on with us, and you friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, as well. She did a great job organizing for you, and I think she could do well in my company."

Sakura just stared blankly, not believing what she just heard. "Are you serious?! Oh my gosh! I would love to!" She got excited and hugged Tomoyo.

"I'll do it, too!" she replied, and hugged Sakura back, then went to hug Eriol as Sakura hugged Syaoran.

Both were very excited, their dreams were coming true.... but how long would they last?

~~~**_The END End_**~~~

**LY: Okay, that's gotta be the longest chapter I ever wrote. ^-^ Oooh new things are happening.... Sakura's got a new career with Tomoyo, S+S are together, so are E+T, it's kinda subtle right now though. But what's this new danger??? **

**Oh! If you want to know that song up there in english, go here: **

** http://w ww.anime lyrics.com/ anime/ccs akura/ccspura .htm (without the spaces)**

  
  


**I'm not sure if I'm gonna put the sequel here or under a new story.... We'll see. I'll let y'all know what I decide.**

**I wanna thank everyone again, in case you zipped past the credits. ^-^ Those were fun to write. I don't know what else to say... I think I'm going to take some time off from writing to rest my brain and fingers and get some ideas for the sequel and my new story. Your suggestions are always welcome! I won't be gone too long, I'm thinking around a month. I'm not promising though! **

**This story was a lot of fun to write, I reached my goal and finished before summer was over! Yay! I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to Season 2!**

**Kero: And don't forget to review on your way out!**

**LY: So, until next time, ja ne, minna-san! ^-^**

  
  



End file.
